Surpris de me voir ?
by Samahelle
Summary: Quand Sirius Black est envoyé a Azkaban il s'attend a se retrouver avec les pires mangemorts du pays.   Mais il ne s'attendait surement pas a voir un très vieux souvenir qui l'attendait avec le sourrire.    "-Surpris de me voir, tonton ? "
1. Les yeux d'un ange, L'âme d'un démon

Je ris. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je crois que je préfère rire que penser a tout ce qui c'est passé. Puis je me souviens. Du corps de James, de Lily. D'Azkaban. Mais surtout je me souviens du froid. Mais ce n'est pas qu'un souvenir. J'ai froid. Un froid glacial. Un froid mortel. Un froid qui me compresse le cœur. Et là je pleure comme un enfant. Je pleure toute les larmes de mes yeux. Je pleure de rage, de tristesse, de faiblesse. Mais surtout je pleure de peur. J'ai peur de ce froid tout autour de moi. De ces souvenirs qui me hantent dès que je ferme les yeux. Alors comme un enfant, je me roule en boule au coin de ma cellule et je m'endors.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'était même pas 10 minutes. Je me sens faible. Paumé. Je me tourne pour voir la cellule d'en face. Je m'attends à y trouver un mangemort mais la personne qui s'accroche aux barres de sa cellule est pire qu'un mangemort. C'est un souvenir. Un très vieux souvenir. La personne parle. Une voix cassée, surement d'avoir trop crié.

Alors Sirius on ne souvient plus de moi ?

Je me souviens trop bien d'elle. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est là. Ma nièce. La fille de Regulus. La fille d' Helena.

_Flash Back. _

_Quand j'ai vu la petite fille de 3 ans entrer dans les bras de son père, a l'enterrement d'Helena, je l'ai trouvée magnifique .Mais elle me faisait peur. Déjà, elle était obscure. Elle était le mélange d'Helena et de Regulus. Mais après l'enterrement il y eu une attaque de mangemort et Regulus c'est battu de leur coté. Il a posé sa fille sur un banc , a enfilé son masque de mangemort et s'est battu. Et je me souviens d'avoir vu le même sort sortir de la baguette de James et de la mienne pour aller le frapper en plein cœur il a sourit a sa fille et est tombé. A la fin de la bataille, j'ai regardé la petite fille. Je lui ai demandé son nom. Et c'est là que j'ai eu vraiment peur d'une gamine de 3 ans. Elle m'a répondu. _

_« Je suis Samaëlle. Et toi tu es un assassin. »_

_Samaëlle. Le nom du diable. Le poison de Dieu. Je me suis tourné vers James qui écoutait lui aussi et en un regard il l'a prit et a transplaner a Azkaban. Depuis, je me souviens de ses dernières paroles. De sa voix enfantine elle m'a dit _

_« Je ne t'oublierait pas, et je te tuerais. »_

_Fin du flash back_

Samaëlle…

Ma voix se casse je n'ai pas prononcé son nom depuis 8 ans.

Je la dévisage elle doit avoir 11 ans maintenant. Elle est assez grande. Très maigre mais après avoir passé 8 ans a Azkaban ce n'est pas étonnant. Elle a les cheveux très longs ils lui arrivent aux genoux. Mais ce qui me marque c'est leurs couleurs. La couleur du Diable. Rouge et Noir. Les reflets rouges de ses cheveux me rappelle Helena et le noir d'encre me rappelle Regulus. Je ne vois pas ses yeux. Je me demande de quelle couleur ils sont.

Elle ouvre les yeux. Je m'attendais a un noir, ou verts mais pas à ça.

Ses yeux sont gris métalliques avec des éclats bleu ciel. Les yeux d'un ange, l'âme d'un démon.

Surpris de me voir tonton ?


	2. Je suis jeune

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Je vous envoie ce 2ème chapitre. Un peu song-fic, mais voilà ! En esperant que àa vous plaise !

Samahelle.

POV Samaëlle Black.

Je vois son visage ce décomposer, ses yeux se voiler tandis qu'il se souviens, je suis sure, du Jour. Je le vois fermer les yeux. Puis les ouvrir. Comme s'il s'attendait a ce que je disparaisse. Quel idiot !

Je… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé gémit-il

Pitoyable. Je le foudroie du regard.

Sirius, Sirius, Sirius… ricanais-je, a quoi t'attendais tu ?

Il me regarde un air désolé sur le visage.

Il y a un instant de silence.

En fait, ta présence ici est d'un coté bénéfique…

Je vois Sirius hausser les sourcils.

Eh bien oui tu vois, grâce à toi je vais pouvoir m'en aller d'en une semaine normalement !

Quoi ? Mais comment… ? Pourquoi ?

En te déposant ici , tes collègues, les Aurors ont Enfin remarqué ma présence. Une enquête a été ouverte, et comme aucune preuve n'est contre moi… Je sors dans une semaine !

Je me réjouis de voir ses épaules s'affaisser, son regard se voiler de larmes. Je déguste cette douce vengeance… Début de vengeance.

Mais il est bientôt l'heure ou les détraqueur passent je me mets dans le coin le plus reculé de ma cellule crasseuse et je pense a la chanson que ma tante Bella chantait avant d'être déplacée vers une autre cellule.

Judging by the look on the organ-grinder,  
>He'll judge me by the fact that my face don't fit.<br>It's touching that the monkey sits on my shoulder.  
>He's waiting for the day when he gets me,<br>But I don't need no alibi - I'm a puppet on a string.  
>I just need this stage to be seen.<br>We all need a pantomime to remind us what is real.  
>Hold my eye and know what it means.<p>

I'm out of my mind.

Judging by the look on the organ-grinder,  
>He'll judge me by the fact that my face don't fit.<br>It's touching that the monkey sits on my shoulder.  
>He's waiting for the day when he gets me,<br>But I won't be your concubine - I'm a puppet not a whore.  
>I just need this stage to be seen.<br>Won't you be a friend of mine to remind me what is real?  
>Hold my heart and see that it bleeds.<p>

I'm out of my mind.

Je chante le refrain comme une litanie sans fin qui me sauverait des souvenirs. Je sais qu'il m'entends. Je sais qu'il a peur, je le sens. Mais je n'ai pas le cœur a penser a lui. Je continue a chanter sans m'arreter pour prendre ma respiration. Je chante en pensant a mes parents. Je suis hors de mon esprit.

Je crois qu'Ils sont passés. Je n'ai plus Aussi froid. Je risque un regard vers Sirius. Il est tremblant. Je l'entends pleurer. J'ai pitié de lui. Je me rapproche de la grille et je lui chante une autre chanson. Mais celle la c'est mon père qui me la chantait quand nous étions seuls. Mais je le garde pour moi. Je commence d'une petite voix :

Someday I sit, staring out the window  
>Watching this world pass me by<br>Sometimes I think, there's nothing to live for  
>I almost break down and cry<br>Sometimes I think I'm crazy; I'm crazy, oh so crazy!  
>Why am I here? Am I just wasting my time?<br>But then I see my baby, suddenly I'm not crazy!  
>It all makes sense when I look into her eyes<p>

Cause sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
>Everyone's leaning on me<br>Cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
>But then she comes back to me<p>

My baby girl, keeps getting older  
>I watch her grow up with pride<br>People make jokes, cause they don't understand me  
>They just don't see my real side<br>I act like shit don't phase me; inside it drives me crazy!  
>My insecurities could eat me alive<br>But then I see my baby, suddenly I'm not crazy!  
>It all makes sense when I look into her eyes<p>

Cause sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
>Everyone's leaning on me<br>Cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
>But then she comes back to me<p>

Je le voyais se détendre peu a peu et les tremblements qui s'arrêtent. Je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire. Je ne suis pas vraiment furieuse contre lui. Juste profondément déçue. Je me rends compte que ces années a Azkaban m'ont fait murir. Mais si je ne le déteste plus, je me vengerais quand même mais je ne m'abaisserait pas a son niveau je ne suis pas un assassin. Je le vois se mettre contre le mur.

Il me regarde.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça…

Je… je sais pas.

Je suis complètement paumée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai aidé. Mais il ressemble a mon père. Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus.

Je suis perdue. Je suis triste. Je suis fatigué. Je suis seule. Je suis enfermée.

Et je suis jeune.


	3. Bonjour Poudlard !

Chers lecteurs, chers lectrices,

Désolée pour ce court chapitre. Le prochain sera plus long. Mais dans plus longtemps ! ^^.

Merci !

Samahelle

POV Sirius Black

Elle s'en va ce soir. Ce soir je suis Seul. Avec Eux. Lorsqu'Ils viendront La chercher, ils fera nuit. Elle m'a dit qu'on sera le 1 Septembre. Ce soir. Plus jamais je n'aurai de chanson douce à mon réveil. Plus après ce soir. Je crois que j'ai peur. Je crois que je suis triste. Je crois que je suis déjà Seul. Je la vois qui me regarde. Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère quelque fois.

Le soleil se couche. Bientôt on sera le soir. Ce soir. Je la vois sourire en regardant la nuit qui se couche paresseusement. Je sais qu'elle a hâte de partir. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est là. Je sais beaucoup de choses. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas à sa place ici. Ce que je ne sait pas c'est combien elle me manquera. Mais je le devine.

POV Samaëlle Black

Les Aurors m'ont déposée devant la maison des Blacks. 12 square Grimaud. Je sens l'herbe douce sous mes pieds. Le vent soulever mes cheveux. Je me sens un peu Poustouffle de dire ça , mais ça m'a manqué.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lézarder au soleil. Je dois me rendre a Poudlard avec 1 jour de retard pour ma rentrée. Je prends une douche et vois que le ministère a pris la peine de rénover le manoir et ma garde robe. Très...délicat de leurs part. Il y a même mes fournitures pour Poudlard. Bref je met un slim noir et un débardeur blanc en dessous de ma « magnifique » robe d'école. Ceci étant fait je me brosse les cheveux et les attache en une haute queue de cheval.

En magicobus il me fallut a peine 5 minutes pour arriver au chemin de traverse pour ma baguette.

Après maintes et maintes baguettes essayées par cet idiot d'Ollivanders je décide de prendre les choses en mains et part a la recherche de ma baguette dans l'amont de boites !  
>Eurêka ! 27,6, boit d'ébène et plume de phénix noir.<p>

Je rappelle le magicobus, un peu pressée.

Wouah. Il faut avouer, que Poudlard, est assez... Grand. Et Magnifique. Et Magique. Et Wouah.

Pas le temps de m'attarder a faire ça , il est 8h tout le monde doit être dans la grande salle d'après ce que Bella m'a dit. J'y vais et laisse ma valise dans le hall.

Une fois devant les deux immense portes. J'hésite un instant. Mais seulement un petit instant, car la seconde suivante je pousse la porte avec un grincement insupportable.

Toutes les têtes se retournent vers moi. Les professeurs tirent leurs baguettes et le vieux me demande sèchement :

« - Qui êtes vous et que faîtes vous ici ?

Bonjour Monsieur, je suis une nouvelle élève. Mon nom est Samaëlle Black.

J'entends les murmures des tables voisines

Tous les professeur me regardent avec les yeux ronds. Bon, puisque personne ne veut me repartir je vais le faire moi même !

Accio choipeaux magique !

Le vieux bout de tissu miteux vient se poser devant moi. Je le pose sur ma tête avec réticence.

SERPENTARD


	4. Je peux manger maintenant ?

Je me dirigeait en sautillant vers ma nouvelle ma nouvelle table quand tout a coup, je me souvint que je n'ai aucune idée de Quelle table est la mienne.

_ Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais je n'ai aucune idée de laquelle de ces tables est celle des Serpentards.

Ma voix mélodieuse les sortis de leurs rêves et le père Noël me dit méchamment, très cruellement même

_ Ne bougez plus ! Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas une mangemort. !

Je lui jette un regard noir et relève mes manches pour lui prouver.

_ Ca ne prouve rien !

_ Oh oui vous avez raison, c'est courant que Voldemort fait tatouer la marque des ténèbres sur les doigts de pieds de ses fidèles !

J'entends 2 rires sur ma droite et en me tournant je tombe sur deux rouquins de mon âges. Deux jumeaux morts de rires.

_ Très bien, dit le vieux, tu peux t'asseoir mais je veux te voir dans mon bureau après manger.

Ça commence à me souler je m'assois a côté des jumeaux.

_ Ce n'est pas ta table ! me crie le vieux débris

_ Puisque que vous semblez si sénile, vous ne m'avez pas indiqué qu'elle est ma table alors je ne voie pas pourquoi je ne m'assiérais pas ici.

_ Ta table est celle à l'autre bout de la salle !

Il commence à s'énerver. C'est bien, je vais pouvoir m'amuser.

_ Ah. Très bien. Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi je ne m'assiérais pas à cette table-là. Qui ma foi est très confortable et accueillante dis-je sarcastiquement en regardant les pauvres élèves muets de stupéfaction.

Les deux rouquins manquent de tomber de leur banc en riant.

_ Je suis Samaëlle Black et vous ? me présentais-je

_ Fred et

_ George Weasley

_ Enchantés finissent ils ensemble.

Ils sont marrants.

_ T'es la fille de Sirius Black l'assassin ? me demande Fred

_ Nan.

_ De Bellatrix Lestrange ? essaye George.

_ Nan plus.

Je vois que tout le monde écoute notre conversation.

_ Mais alors t'es la fille de qui ?

_ De Regulus Black Et d'Helena White

_ T'es la nièce du grand Sirius Black ?

_ Bof, tu sais il n'est pas si grand que ça… 1m80 maximum, et crois-moi c'est pas top top…

_ Ouah ! Mais tu l'a vu à Azkaban ?

_ Bah ouais.

_ Ouah !

_ Tu te répètes George.

_ Nan moi c'est Fred.

_ Nan toi c'est George.

_ Bah dis donc, t'es forte, personne n'arrive à nous différencier d'habitude.

_ Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Dis-je simplement.

_ On voit ça , disent-ils avec une grand sourire.

_ Hum Hum.

Je me tourne vers la veille assise à côté du vieux sénile.

_ Oui, m'dame ?

_ Mais comment avez-vous pu voir Black à Azkaban. Il n'a pas de visites.

_ Je n'étais pas en visite.

_ Explique-toi s'il te plaît Samaëlle. Me demande le vieux mage

_ On se tutoie ? dis-je en rigolant

_ En fait, j'étais a Azkaban quand ils ont amené Sirius. Continuais je

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais a Azkaban ? me demande la veille

_ Un pique-nique ! Réfléchissez un peu ! J'ai été envoyée à Azkaban à mes 3 ans.

_ QUOI ? tous les professeurs et les jumeaux ont criés.

_ Bah oui. J'ai été envoyée à Azkaban, a mes 3 ans .

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Eh bien, en fait c'est assez gênant à raconter… J'avais craché toute ma compote sur l'auror Sirius Black, et son meilleur ami, l'Auror Potter, n'écoutant que son courage et sa solidarité, maitrisa la dangereuse menace que j'étais et me déposa à Azkaban.

_ Sérieusement ?

_ Mais non ! soupirais-je, je ne sais pas pourquoi….

_ Ah on en parlera tout à l'heure dans mon bureau.

_ Bien monsieur je peux manger maintenant ?


End file.
